Las Vegas Monorail
The Las Vegas Monorail is a monorail mass transit system located on the Las Vegas Strip, in Clark County, Nevada, United States. It connects the unincorporated communities of Paradise and Winchester, and does not actually enter the City of Las Vegas. It is owned and operated by the Las Vegas Monorail Company. The Monorail is a registered not-for-profit corporation, allowed under Nevada law since the Monorail provides a public service. The state of Nevada assisted in bond financing, but otherwise no public money was used in construction; citizens may eventually have to pay taxes that fund the monorail. History The Las Vegas Monorail originally began service as the MGM Grand-Bally's Monorail in 1995. This initial system ran between the two hotels using two used Mark IV monorail trains that previous operated on the Walt Disney World Monorail. Built though a partnership between the two hotels, the MGM-Bally's system's construction was contracted to VSL Corporation. The two trains each ran back and forth on each beam, and were stored at a maintenance building near the Bally's station (this building still stands today, but it has been severed from the beam). In 2002, the original system closed to begin its conversion to the current Las Vegas Monorail system. The beam was extended from Bally's station (now the Bally's & Paris station) north to the now defunct Sahara Hotel and Casino (now the SLS station). The original trains were replaced with nine new Bombardier MVI monorail trains. During testing and commissioning, the monorail suffered several malfunctions that delayed the start of passenger service for almost a year. The most serious of these problems related to parts falling from the monorail to the ground under the tracks. After many delays, the finished Las Vegas Monorail opened to the public on July 15, 2004 with the completion and testing of "Phase 1." On September 8, 2004, more problems with falling parts led to the closing of the monorail for nearly four months. It reopened on December 24, 2004. A number of repairs were made to the monorail cars during this shutdown. Each time the monorail system requires major engineering changes, it underwent a lengthy "commissioning" process to confirm the effectiveness and safety of the repairs. The local press reported that each day the monorail was down cost the system approximately $85,000, and that over $8.3 million was lost as a result of this one shutdown. Transit Systems Management officials cited the successful handling of crowds during the 2005 Consumer Electronics Show as proof that the system can handle a major convention. On February 2, 2005, the monorail system was shut down due to problems with the electrical system. Reportedly, a short circuit required replacement of a section of the power rail. The system reopened about 12 hours later. July 2005 set a record for ridership for the monorail, with over one million passengers. BankWest debuted a red "MoneyRail" branded train, and joined Nextel Communications (now a part of Sprint Nextel Corporation), Hansens Beverage, and Paramount Studios (with a Star Trek themed train) as corporate sponsors. On July 8, 2005, Transit Systems Management announced that it would shut down, turning over its responsibilities to the Las Vegas Monorail Company, the system operator. Curtis Myles, a former deputy general manager of the Regional Transportation Commission of Southern Nevada, became President of the Las Vegas Monorail Company. He assumed his duties on July 18. Expansion plans took a step forward on November 1, 2005, when the County Commission approved a study into the feasibility of an airport extension. On June 6, 2006, it was announced by the Las Vegas Monorail Corporation that Las Vegas Monorail revenues rose nearly 16 percent from the previous year, to $3,250,565 in April 2006. Likewise, ridership had also increased, from 563,823 riders in January 2006 to 704,527 in April 2006. New ticket distribution and marketing efforts had been implemented to continue the trend, including a ticket brokerage program that provided convention attendees with monorail tickets in advance and a national public relations program. On January 13, 2010, the Las Vegas Monorail filed for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy Protection. The filing will not affect system operations and will have no impact on the Monorail’s hours of operation or service to its customers. On March 11, 2011, the Sahara Hotel and Casino announced that it would close its doors May 16, 2011. The closure is significant for the monorail as the Sahara is connected to the monorail's northern terminus at the Sahara Station. The station, however, is also accessible from street-level. On the same day of the Sahara's announcement, the Las Vegas Monorail Company announced that the Sahara Station would remain open after the closure of the Sahara. However, closure of the Sahara has been cited as one of the significant reasons for ridership dropping in 2012. Operations ]] The present monorail (Phase 1 of the overall project) begins at the MGM Grand Hotel near the south end of The Strip, and runs roughly parallel to the Strip on its eastern side. The monorail passes next to the Convention Center and the Las Vegas Hotel & Casino, both with stations, before ending at the former Sahara Hotel location at the north end of the Strip. The ride takes about fifteen minutes to travel its total distance of . The monorail generally runs behind the eastern Strip side hotels and casinos, a long block away from the Strip. Usually, it requires a walk through a casino to get to the Strip, emerging upon the Strip in front of the property. This lack of a direct presence on the Strip along with criticized ticket prices has been a factor in the rather slow acceptance of the monorail.Clark, Andrew. "How Las Vegas transport gamble turned into a one-track ride to ruin", The Guardian, February 16, 2008. Retrieved February 16, 2008. The proposed New Las Vegas Arena, to be built behind Bally's and Paris Las Vegas, could be accessed from the existing Bally's station. System name and sponsorship The Las Vegas Monorail was named the Robert N. Broadbent Las Vegas Monorail in honor of Robert N. Broadbent, whom Las Vegas officials credit with gaining the support from the public and officials needed to bring the monorail to fruition. Broadbent, a former Boulder City mayor, Clark County commissioner, assistant secretary of the United States Department of the Interior, and McCarran International Airport director, died in 2003, a few months before the system's scheduled opening. The Las Vegas Monorail Company is the company's official corporate name. The Las Vegas Monorail was formerly known as the MGM Grand-Bally's Monorail. The Las Vegas Monorail generates revenue not only from ticketed passengers, but also from corporate sponsors. Branding rights for the seven stations and the nine trains are available, and the sponsorship prices are in the millions. Hansens Beverage sponsored the first monorail train, featuring its Monster Energy drink. Nextel Communications created a totally themed pavilion by branding the largest station, adjacent to the Las Vegas Convention Center. Since the Sprint-Nextel Merger in late 2005, Nextel Central has been rebranded as Sprint Central. However, in late February 2008, the Sprint Nextel Corporation terminated their sponsorship contract. Construction and planning The Las Vegas Monorail was designed by Gensler of Nevada, engineered by Las Vegas based Carter & Burgess (now Jacobs Engineering Group Inc.) and constructed by Granite Construction, Inc. of California, one of the largest civil contractors in the United States. The Las Vegas Monorail vehicles and signal systems were developed by Bombardier Transportation. The technology for the monorail vehicles came directly from the well-tested monorail systems running in Walt Disney World. Bombardier constructed Mark VI Monorail trains both for the Walt Disney World Monorail System and for Las Vegas. Stations ]] Stations listed from north to south: *Sahara Station *Las Vegas Hotel & Casino Station *Las Vegas Convention Center Station *Harrah's / The Quad Station *Flamingo / Caesars Palace Station *Bally's / Paris Las Vegas Station *MGM Grand Station Trains The monorail uses nine Bombardier MVI trains that have four cars in each of the fully automatic trains. The guideway is built to the "ALWEG" track standard. For the first seven years, the line only ran as the MGM Shuttle, between MGM and Bally's stations. During this time, two ex-Walt Disney World Mark IV monorail trains were used. Though the Las Vegas and related train equipment appear superficially similar to the original ALWEG design (as exemplified by the Seattle system), their suspension and propulsion systems differ substantially. A Seattle train may be walked end-to-end which is impossible on a Las Vegas or Florida train. The ALWEG Mark VI system used in Las Vegas Monorail consists of two inline large truck tires per car that support the load over the concrete guideway with a rectangular cross section and eight guide tires that straddle the guideway from both sides. The total capacity of the four-car trains is roughly equivalent to two articulated buses at 80 seated and 160 standing passengers. The maximum speed is , although that speed is only reached during one short straight segment of the line. All trains in the system have available advertising and branding opportunities. By selling advertising and branding rights for the trains, the system earns additional revenue. Tickets $5.00 Single Ride: Good for one person for one entry/ride. $12.00 Unlimited Day Pass: Good for unlimited travel for one person for a consecutive 24-hour period during operational hours. The 24-hour clock begins and the expiration date and time are stamped on the ticket with first use at the fare gates. $28.00 Unlimited Three-Day Pass: Good for unlimited travel for one person for a consecutive 72-hour period during operational hours. The 72-hour clock begins and the expiration date and time are stamped on the ticket with first use at the fare gates. Purchase prices are online prices. Prices at Monorail Stations may differ. Additionally, Nevada residents may purchase up to two single-ride tickets per day for a discounted price of $1.00 each; these are available only from the customer service booths located at the Sahara and MGM Grand stations. Hours of operation 7:00 a.m. to 2:00 a.m. Monday to Thursday 7:00 a.m. to 3:00 a.m. Friday to Sunday Extensions To Downtown Las Vegas Phase 2, a long extension along Main Street to Downtown Las Vegas was planned, with new stations at the Stratosphere Hotel, Charleston Boulevard, Bonneville Avenue and Main Street Station. Construction was planned to begin in 2005 with service starting in 2008. However, the anticipated funding from the federal government was not allocated in 2004, so the plans were put on hold. On January 27, 2005, the federal government announced that it would not provide money for the $400 million project. ]] The original plan was to open the system in January 2004, and for it to cover its debts and operating expenses by attracting 19 to 20 million riders. Since the system was not only delayed in opening, but later shut down for four months, income was not as great as organizers had hoped. This reportedly is a contributing factor for the government's denial of Phase 2 funding. To McCarran International Airport Phase 2 was revised to instead extend the monorail system in the opposite direction, south from the MGM Grand Station to McCarran International Airport. Providing monorail service to the airport has been an unpopular idea with limousine and taxicab operators in the city, as trips to and from the airport form a major portion of their business.LV cab, limo companies rap monorail Several hotel and casino owners on the Strip continue to support the project, and are more supportive of an extension to the airport than one to downtown Las Vegas. On December 7, 2006, Clark County commissioners granted permission for the proposed extension to McCarran Airport. Funding had not yet been identified. On September 9, 2008, the monorail company provided details of the proposed expansion to the Las Vegas Convention and Visitors' Authority board members. The intended airport extension would begin at the new Terminal 3, with the first stop near Terminal 1, turn north on Swenson Street, then continue west on Tropicana Avenue before turning north at Koval Lane to meet up with the existing system behind the MGM Grand. This route is proposed to be built with private funds. This would add approximately four miles to the existing route, doubling the length of the system. When the monorail company first announced details of the extension in September 2008, the airport extension was to be built with private funds and was expected to be built by 2012. However, as of March 2011, the Las Vegas Monorail Company was still in the planning phases of the proposed extension to McCarran International Airport with a proposed stop on the UNLV campus. See also * List of monorail systems * List of rail transit systems in North America References External links * * Robert N. Broadbent Las Vegas Monorail, Nevada at Monorails.org * Ridership Graph 2005–2006 * Rail transit map of Las Vegas (to scale) Category:Alweg people movers Category:Electric railways in Nevada Category:Las Vegas Monorail stations Category:Las Vegas Strip Category:Monorails in the United States Category:Nevada railroads Category:Passenger rail transportation in Nevada Category:Railway lines opened in 2004 Category:Rapid transit in Nevada Category:Transportation in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Urban people mover systems Category:People mover systems in the United States